


Say Yes

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mouth Fucking, Power Play, Saeran route day 8 spoilers, breath play, enjoy, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SAERAN ROUTE DAY 8! Saeran wants to play with his toy.





	Say Yes

“You’re my prey, I’ve got you in my hands.”

Saeran’s voice spoke with malice. His intention was unclear even to himself as he towered over you, your back to the cold tiled floor as sunlight shone through the half open window. You found it hard to breathe as you stared back at him, eyes filled with an unknown fear you couldn’t quite place. His words were much harsher than usual- your heart tightening as you searched for some sign of Ray still far beyond the elixir hazed eyes that showed nothing but torture and fear. He spoke in a twisted voice, one so tormented and yet somehow pleased as he tried to make you temble and squirm beneath him.

“I’ll tell you a game you deserve. From now on you can say only one thing to me- ‘yes’”.

Your heart dropped as you listened to him speak, the gentle nerves of the boy you’d fallen for seemingly gone, replaced instead with a thirst for power and control.

“Now say it.”

You paused for a few moments before opening your mouth just enough to speak. “Yes…” Your voice wavering, wanting to show him your dedication- that even through torment, you’d never leave his side. 

“What’s wrong with your voice, speak up! You’re going to start annoying me if you don’t do what I say.” He spat, glaring down at you with frustration in his eyes. His voice was commanding, a hint of hesitation seeping through as he spoke, unsure of what he truly wanted out of you. 

“Yes.” You spoke more clearly, a smile of approval pulling at his lips as you watched his mind search for his next move, his eyes slowly trailing over your body, taking in every detail possible. He slowly raised his right hand, dragging his fingertips slowly against your jaw, eyes watching intently as he tried to memorise every inch of you his gaze could reach. Watching his gaze you could see it had stopped, eyes focused as his fingers slowly grazed your lips, his eyes growing with a sort of fear. 

“Ra-”

“My name’s Saeran!” He yelled, eyes filling with rage as they snapped to meet yours, hand trailing to your throat as he took hold of it, tightening his grip until he could see the glimmer of fear in your eyes. “Are you enjoying yourself now Princess?” He purred. “I bet you loved it when your darling Ray called you that, what an airhead, treating you like you deserve such a title- I much prefer you as my toy.” He laughed darkly.

“Tell me, my toy, are you ready to be played with? I’m sure I can thrill you more than that idiot ever did, he really did cherish you- when personally, I’m much more interested in destroying you.” He looked at you expectantly, hand wavering in tightness as he continued to watch you squirm under his grip.

“Yes..” You replied hesitantly, another laugh leaving Saeran’s lips as he slowly released you from his grip, your lungs working desperately to regain the lost air, panting softly as you watched him slowly slide his hand down the length of your body, breath hitching as his cold fingers slipped under the hem of your shirt. Saeran was visibly breathing heavier than before as he slowly pushed your shirt up, hand sliding up the length of your body. 

Saeran’s eyes dilated as he gazed down at your breasts for the first time, hand slowly raising to gently cup one in his hand, cheeks flush as he felt himself grow hot. His brow furrowed as his eyes came to meet yours once more. 

“What are you doing to me you toy, you can’t manipulate me like you did the other idiot, I won’t be as easily fooled as he was when you kissed him.” He growled. “I’m the one in control now.” He roughly grabbed at your breast, two of his fingers slipping to either side of your nipple to roughly pinch at it- the action causing you to let out a moan. 

Saeran’s cock twitched against your leg in response, eyes filled with confusion and lust. He watched you intently as his fingers moved to play roughly with your nipple, watching your writhe under him with amusement, cock becoming painfully sore as he neglected it to continue watching you moan for him. Saeran leaned down to take your nipple in his mouth experimentally, only to be met with a moan as he dragged his hot tongue against the nub, letting out a groan. 

“Fuck.” He breathed, pushing his cock back against your leg roughly, the new found pleasure making his mind go haywire. He removed you from his mouth to lean his head to your chest as he lost himself, right hand coming up to roughly grab you by the hair to keep him steady as he ground his hips into you, moaning and panting with desperation. 

“Saeran…” You pant. His head tilts to meet your hazed eyes, the sound of his name almost pushing him too far as he lets out a whimper in response. “Let me make you feel even better...” You say softly. His eyes filled with confliction as he stops himself, thinking over your offer in detail. He sits up and stares down at you, concerned you may be trying to trick him- wanting more but being afraid this is all a ploy for you and V to get back at him. 

“You’re my toy, I use you as I please.” He states, pausing as he considers his next words carefully. “If you wish to serve me then very well, but if you try anything on me like you did the other idiot I’ll kill you on the spot.” He growled. You took a deep breath, considering your next move as you slowly sat up, Saeran wearily watching as he moved to sit on his knees as you shifted closer towards him.

You slowly reach out, hand going to the bulge in his pants, his hand shooting out to your wrist to grab it tightly, eyes glaring at you. “What are you doing.” He demanded. 

“I’m going to make you feel good R-....Saeran.” He stayed silent for a couple of seconds before slowly letting your hand go, letting you move to the noticeable bulge in his pants. Your breath hitched, the feeling of his hard cock against your palm making your heart rate pick up. Slowly you start to rub against it, palm pushing a decent amount of pressure as your eyes watch his chest rise and fall, small moans slipping from his lips as he tries to restrain himself. 

You slowly start to put more pressure against it, Saeran leaning back on his hands as he finds it harder to sit up with the pleasure washing over his body. 

“I need more.” He commanded, voice desperate. Your heart beats a bit harder against your chest as you stare down the zipper of his pants. Your hands fumbling as you sloppily pull it down, fingers gently moving against the softer fabric causing Saeran to roll his head back in pleasure. “I guess you do have your good uses toy.” He laughed breathlessly. 

You thought for a few moments before reaching for his waistband, tugging them down enough for Saeran’s errect cock to spring out, his eyes staring over at you in concern. Saeran opened his mouth to raise his voice, only to fall back onto his elbows as your mouth made contact with his cock, a loud breathless moan coming from the brainwashed man you came to care for so dearly.

“Fuck, fuck, what the hell is going on-” He moaned, reaching forward with his right hand to grab a hold of your hair, pulling your head back roughly as he panted, stopping you from taking complete control of the situation as he processed everything going on. 

“Don’t you dare do anything without my approval again.” He bit. “I’m not letting you take control of me, not like that idiot, I’m not so stupid to fall victim of feelings. Now make yourself useful and stay still while I use you like the toy you are.” His tightened his grip in your hair, forcing you down onto his cock as he let out a low moan, holding you there before slowly forcing you to bob your head to his dedicated pace. 

“Fuck, I knew there was a reason to keep you alive. I bet saviour will be so pleased to hear I made you do something so vile.” He groaned as he forced you to pick up pace, forcing his throbbing cock further down your throat and holding you in place long enough for you to find it hard to breathe.

Saeran let out a groan, his hand tightening its grip once more to keep you from moving as he slowly started moving his hips. His thrusts were erratic as he tried his best to get used to the sensation, pleasure only growing greater as he found himself getting closer and closer to his limit. He roughly rammed his hips against your mouth as he found himself at his peak, hips slamming hard as he came, hand holding you there and forcing you to swallow everything that leaked from his cock.

He panted heavily as he slowly came down from the high, hand dropping from your head as he felt his body turn to mush. You watched his face, cheeks pink as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes slowly opened, half lidded, blinking a few times before a wash sudden horror met your gaze. Your heart tightening as you took a deep breath, stuttering with the look of surprise in his eyes.

“Ray....?” You asked cautiously. Saeran’s chest felt as if it’d sunk to his stomach as he shot up, shoving himself back into his pants and dashing out of the room in a rush, leaving you alone on the floor, your heart filling with concern and worry for the boy you’ve fallen so deeply in love with.

You knew in that moment, there was still hope for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to pixxelbell on tumblr for her birthday, I hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
